TEASING HIM
by kyumin203101
Summary: Inilah cara sungmin menggoda sang terkasih. lets check it out. One of kyumin fanfiction is already air guys


TEASING HIM

CAST : LEE SUNGMIN

CHO KYUHYUN

SUMMARY : CERITA BAGAIMANA PANASNYA SUNGMIN MENGGODA SANG KEKASIH. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel Broken Heart karya Ella Fox.

ONESHOOT-GENDERSWITCH-KYUMIN

GIDAHAEDO JHOWA LETS GO ~

~0000~

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan lluar biasa bersemangat. Hari ini aku memiliki jadwal yang lumayan sibuk, aku akan pergi berbelanja. Yup berbelanja sesuatu yang menggoda, seksi, bergairah. Ah memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku basah. Aku mandi secepat kilat lalu memakai dress mini ketat tak berlengan berwarna putih dengan pendek yang hanya menutupi seperempat paha putih mulusku, ditambah dengan siletto berwarna pink, kupoles muka ku dengan make up tipis serta lipstick berwarna merah pekat.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, akhirnya aku sampai ke tempat tujuan ku. Aku mulai masuk ke dalam toko yang menjual lingerie terseksi yang pernah ku dapat dan beberapa pakaian kerja ku. Perlu kalian ketahui aku bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi di salah satu perusahaan ternama di korea.

Berikutnya aku mendapatkan setelan pakaian kerja yang sangat baik. Rok baru yang tidak terlalu pendek tapi pasti akan menarik perhatiannya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan tergoda melihatku menggunakan rok ini dipasangkan dengan garter dan stoking yang baru kubeli, dijamin dia pasti akan meledak dengan nafsu.

Setelah selesai aku mulai pergi ke hottie butique, aku membeli beberapa lingerie yang sanggat menakjubkan. Aku membeli lingerie dengan motif mutiara dan memilih yang berenda tipis, babydoll brigtte dan babydoll ruffle. Setelah semua nya selesai aku pulang ke apartement ku karena aku sudah punya jadwal dengan salon kecantikan. Aku mempercantik diri. Semua bulu-bulu yang ada dibadan ku aku cukur, aku memilih barzilian wax, aku menghighlight rambutku. Facial muka dan terakhir padikur dan medikur yang pasti inti dari perawatanku totally beauty,sexy and hot red.

Hari yang ku tunggu tiba. Aku bangun dan masuk kamar mandi pada pukul 6.30, begitu semangat untuk melaksanakan misi ku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku menghabiskan waktu yang lama untu mengoleskan ekstra lotion ke tubuhku memastikan semuanya lembab dan terlihat licin. Setelah siap aku mulai memblow rambutku dan membiarkannya tergerai dengan indah, mulai dengan mengoleskan lippglos merah dan make up tipis aku mulai berjalan ke lemari ku. Aku memilih pakaian dengan bra super push up, garter belt dan stocking yang semuanya baru kubeli.

Dengan garter dan stocking baru kutarik celana dalam ku. Aku memakai rok abu-abu yang berakhir hanya sebatas tigapeempat pahaku. Memakai blus tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan sepasang anting-anting bulat besar. Pakaian ku telah siap aku menggunakan parfume favoritnya dan tak lupa memasang sepatu abu-abu lobuttin ku. Aku siap sekarang.

Aku sampai kantor tepat pukul 7.30 dan berjalan dengan santai. Tiba di meja kerja ku aku mulai memeriksa pesan-pesan client pada emailku, sebelum menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang merupakan tujuan misi ku. Ketika urusan mari mengeheck email selesai aku berjalan keruangannya dengan perlahan berdiri diambang pintu aku bisa melihatnya sedanga membaca koran pagi dengan ditemani secangkir kopi kesukaannya. Mengucapkan doa kecil aku mulai masuk ke dalam

"selamat pagi tuan cho. Sudah siap bekerja mari kita mulai pagi ini dengan membahas beberapa masalah yang ada. Pagi ini saya baru mendapatkan kabar bahwa proyek kita yang ada di turki mengalami masalah. Para supplier sepertinya bermain curang dengan mengsuplay barang tidak susai dengan kontrak kerja kita." Ujarku. Raut wajahnya lumayan mahal, dia diam terpana melihat ke arah ku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat alisku padanya " bagaimana kita harus mengadakan meeting dadakan dengan divisi lain" ujarku lagi.

"sungmin? Apakah ini benar dirimu?"

Aku tersnyum miring " ini memang saya tuan cho, bagaimana dengan meetingnya?". Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dia berusaha tidak menyerangku dan mendorongku dengan ciuman yang panas.

"ah benar kah ada masalah, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku lagi sebelum kita memulai meetingnya" ujarnya. Melangkah dengan anggun aku mengambil kursi di depan mejanya dan menarik ke sisinya, sehingga aku duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sementara dia membereskan korannya aku diam-diam menarik rok ku agar ketika aku duduk dia terlihat cukup pendek. Aku mulai menghidupkan laptopku dan mebahas masalah yang terjadi tanpa memikirkan dia yang sudah mulai gelisah dan berdiri tegak.

Ketika selesai aku mulai mematikan laptopku dengan tenang sampai mendengar perkataannya

"bisakah kau mempersiapkan rapat sungmin dan satu hal lagi bisakah kau menciumku sekarang sayang" ujurnya. Akhirnya aku tertawa dia menyerah tapi tidak, aku tidak akan menyerahkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"siap tuan cho, dan im sorry not now sweetheart" ujarku sambil mengerlingkan sebelah mata ku padanya dan berjalan dengan sengaja mengoyangkan pinggulku untuk menggodanya lagi. Aku bisa mendengar desahan frustasinya. Mission one success.

Setelah itu aku mulai menjalan kan tugasku dan kami benar-benar sibuk membahas masalah yang terjadi. Aku dan dia benar-benar fokus membahas dan menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di turkey.

Siap menyelasikan meeting aku masuk keruangan nya.

"hello sweetheart how are you?"ujarku

"not really good after you leave me"

"hey aku hanya meinta cuti seminggu mengapa kau stress seakan sudah ku tinggal bertahun-tahun"

"bagi ku sehari saja tidak melihatmu bagai sudah setahun min" ujarnya kesal

"baiklah hari ini diriku khusus untuk mu dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama"

"baik mari kita ke mansion ku"

"oh sweety aku membawa mobil hari ini, bagaimana dengan pergi terpisah dan kau singgah membeli makan malam kita"

"boleh, kau ingin makan malam apa sayang"

"kedengarannya sup kimchi dan bulgogi sangat enak"

"oke aku akan membelinya sebelum ke mansion dan sampai jumpa"

Aku mengemudikan mobil ku seperti angin berhembus. Setelah sampai di mansionnya, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah siap aku menggunakan lotion lagi, kemudian mengenakan babydool brigtteen. Aku blow kembali rambutku lalu menyemprotkan parfrum sedikit.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan mulai menyamankan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Ketika aku sedang mengatur posisi yang baik aku mendengar suara dia masuk kedalam rumah.

"sayang kau dimana?"

"aku ada di kamar mu kyu, bisakah kau membantuku please"ujarku sesedih mungkin. Aku mendengar dia mempercepat langkah kakinya di atas tangga.

"sayang ada apa? Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Muka kyuhyun luar biasa tak ternilai harganya. Aku memberikan senyuman yang paling seksi padanya. Aku mengangguk padanya saat aku menangkupkan payudaraku.

"iya sayang aku sakit. Sepertinya tubuhku panas". Aku meluncurkan tanggan ku kesepanjang tubuhku sampai pada kewanitaan ku. Aku melihat nafas kyuhyun memburu hebat ketika dia mendengar suara desahanku ketika aku meluncurkan tangan ku mengelus clitku.

"kyuhyuniee, milikku panas seperti terbakar. Bisa kah kau membuatnya dingin. Jilat atau apapun itu sayang tolong aku"

Tatapannya padaku seratus persen tatapan penuh nafsu

"astaga sayang, benarkah ini yang kau mau? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya kalau ketika kau hanya ingin bermain-main. Aku kritis sekarang.

Aku mengambil jariku yang tadi dan memasukkan nya ke dalam mulutku menghisapnya dengan sensual. "oh sayang benar aku sungguh sakit. Dan aku tau kau mau membantuku jadi datang lah padaku sweetheart"

Dia seperti kilat saat dia langsung melesat naik keatas tempat tidur meraih muka ku dan mulai menciumku dengan ganas. Kaki ku melayang dan menendang udara saat dia mulai menciumi leher ku dengan lidah dan gigi terampilnya

"oh shit kyu cepatlah telanjang, aku sudah tidak kuat"

Sambil tertawa dia melangkah turun dan mulai membuka kemeja dan jelana kerjanya. Dia kemudian kembali dan membantuku membuka pakaian dalamku " oh sayang pakaianmu luar biasa panas dan huruf p yang sangat besar"

Sambil mengoyangkan pinggulku aku mendesah ketika tubuh kami berdua telanjang dan bersentuhan.

"oh sayang kau benar-benar telanjang dan luar biasa licin. Gosh luar biasa seksi". Aku meluncurkan tangan ku ke pahaku, menggosok tangan ku ke intiku yang benar-benar licin.

"oke sayang mari kita mulai. Kau tau aku luar bias tergoda dari tadi pagi melihatmu". Kyuhyun bergerak kebawah tubuhku menjilat dan mengigit kecil sapai dia tiba di kewanitaanku. Membuka kakiku denngan kedua tangannya, dia membungkuk dan mulai meniup celah kewanitaanku.

Aku bergerak gelisah dan melengkungkan punggungku dan menjerit histeris ketika lidah pintarnya mulai menjilati kewanitaanku. Terus menjilatinya sampai mengumpulkan cairanku yang sudah siap meledak. Sensasinya luar biasa hebat,intens. Ketika puas meminum cairanku dia merangkak naik keatas tubuhku dan mulai menciumiku dengan ganas kembali. Saling melilitkan lidah dan aku sangat suka ciuman dia yanng seperti ini, menjilat dan mengecap lidahnya adalah hal yang paling kusukai.

Setelah cukup dia mulai turun ke payudarahku dan mencubit keduanya dengan gemas, aku menjerit tertawa rasanya kegeli bercampur nikmat.

"mengapa tertawa kau suka''

"haha hanya merasa geli". Dia tertawa pelan dan mulai melingkupi putingku dengan mulut hangatnya. Oh my god aku makin tidak bia berbaring dengan tenang. Mulutnya sangat lihai aku makin menekan kepalanya agar makin dalam di dada ku. Sesekali dia menjilta memutar-muta lidahnya di putingku dan mengigit-gigit kecil.

Dia mulai meluncurkan dua jarinya msuk kedalam milikku yang basah, kemudia mulai mengerakkan bolak-balik. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang saat lidahnya yang ahli dan pintar melakukan tugasnya di dadaku.

"oh kyu, ya tuhan ini luar biasa teruskan sayang". Samapi pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan orgasme yang begitu luar biasa. Dia menarik jarinya dan memalikkan tubuhku. Merentangkan lututku lebih lebar dan dia memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan ku. Oh gosh aku merasa penuh sekarang. Dia terus memasukkan nya dengan tempo yang perlahan namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi begitu cepat

"oh kyu ahhh hrder more sweetheart"

"oh sayang aku tau kau memang yang terbaik, yess aah min"

Keringat meluncur dengan deras dari badan kami berdua, aku terengah dan berteriak ketika gerakkanya semakin cepat dan brutal. Melengkungkan punggungku, aku berteriak keakitan saat dia terus menampar pantat ku dan membelainya kemudian. Dia mencubit putingku hingga aku menjerit kenikmatan.

Setelahnya aku merasakan pandangan mataku mulai abu-abu dan dapat kurasakan milik kyuhyun yang makin besar dan mengedut dan akhirnya meledakan cairannya. Aku merasakan surga dunia yang luar biasa setiap kali melakukannya dengan kyuhyun samapi pada akhirnya aku sadar dengan posisiku. Aku telentang dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

Duduk tegak aku menyibakkan rambutku ke samping. Melihat kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mnaik ke tempat tidur langsung memelukku dengan erat. Dia memberikan ciuman yang luar biasa lembut dan hangat.

"kau hampir pingsan tadi, kenapa jadi payah begini eoh? Mau menggodaku tapi malah tidak tahan sendiri" ujarnya

"tak tau mungkin kali ini kita melakukannya berbeda dengan hari lain. Tapi astagaaku malu pasti karena orgasme tadi makanya aku hampir pingsan" kekeh ku

Dia menciumi tepi bibirku dan pipi ku berulangkali. Lalu dia mengakat tubuhku dan masuk ke dala kamr mandi. Menghidupkan shower kami berdua masuk dan mulai merasakan air menguyur tubuh kami. Ketika itu juga aku tersenyum padanya dan mulai berlutut di depannya. Mengambil kejantanannya, aku mulai memasukkan nya. Pernah kah kubilang pada kalian kejantanan kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik dia besar dan berurat sangat pas dan perfeksionis. Dia mulai mengerang ketika mulutku dan gigitku bermain-main dengan ujung nya megigit kecil sambil tak sadar dia memukul dinding. Aku tersenyum puas saat kurasa permen lolipop dimulutku mulai membesar tanda ada yang ingin keuar. Dan byuur cairannya keluar masuk semua kedalam mulut ku

"astaga aku menang jakpot hari ini sayang, terima kasih"

"sama-sama tuan" aku mengerlingkan mata ku. Kami mulai mandi dengan normal ketika selesai aku memakai baju tidur motif dress babydoll teady berwarna pink. Kyuhyun masih di kamar mandi. Mengganti seprai aku mulai berbaring dengan tenang. Aku suka ketika rencana ku menggodanya berhasil. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan piyamanya

"aku menikmati hidangan hari ini terima kasih sayang"

"sama-sama sayang"

"tapi jangan lagi menggunakan pakaian kantor seperti tadi aku kurang suka. Milikku tidak boleh dilihat orang lain'

"hahah pastinya aku hanya menggunakanya untuk hari ini. Melengkapi misi ku

"misi? Misi apa"

"misi penyambutan kembalinya aku dari cuti''

"oh tuhan, dasar kau tapi perlu kau ketahui misi mu berhasil, aku tergoda dengan acara penyambutan kembalinya dirimu di kantor''

"terimakasih dan i love you sweetheart"

"i more and moree forever more love you sayang''

Setelah mendengar kata-kata yang selalu membuatku melayang. Kyuhyun mencium kening, kedua mataku, hidung ku dan terakhir bibirku. Kami berpelukan erat dan mulai melayang ke alam mimpi.

Begitulah cara dan cerita ku menggoda bos sekaligus tuangan ku. Kalian bisa mencobanya juga kalau kalian tertarik silahkan mencoba guys

END

Another kyumin ff. Maaf yang minta sekuel love with me lagi on progress semoga cepatan jadi. Soalnya ini minggu terakhir aku lenggang kuliah, karna minggu depan aku sudah mulai kerja ppl. Doain lancar dan bisa meluangkan waktu menulis kembali. Buat yang suka yaoi aku juga suka kok, tp mungkin belum dapat ide buat cerita yaoi akunya, jadi doain mungkin next ff aku bikin yaoi ya. Oke udah ah cuap" nya ayoo semangat demi kyumin jangan galau, jangan nyerah kyumin diasan aja mungkin masih berjuang kenapa kita menyerah disini. See you guys and love kyumin forever


End file.
